


Courtney's Boys

by SmutWriter21



Series: Smosh Smut Stories [2]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Anal, Anal Plug, Ankle Cuffs, Bondage, Boys in Chains, Chains, Corset, Dildos, Dom/sub, Domme Courtney Miller, Edgeplay, Edging, F/M, Gags, Latex, M/M, Polyamory, Smut, Spreader Bars, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutWriter21/pseuds/SmutWriter21
Summary: Courtney, Damien and Shayne are in a poly relationship together. After a stressful day a work they all just want to take the edge off for a bit. Courtney wants to play and the boys want to submit and enjoy an evening Teasing, Playing and Disciplining.Hope you enjoy! ; )
Relationships: Courtney Miller/Shayne Topp, Damien Haas/Courtney Miller, Damien Haas/Courtney Miller/Shayne Topp, Damien Haas/Shayne Topp
Series: Smosh Smut Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103288
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	1. Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, Comments & Suggestions are much appreciated.

After a long day of work, the trio were glad to finally be back home. That's because they'd had one of the apartments rooms converted into a Sex Dungeon, all three could indulge in their shared sexual desire. The boys being bound and teased by Courtney. What more could you want?

This evening, Shayne and Damien were wearing identical black latex suits that ended at their elbows and knees, with ‘easy access’ openings around their butts and cocks, the later erect and leaking pre cum, their minds burning with arousal and anticipation of the night ahead. Both had metal spreader bars between their legs, their visions blocked by leather blindfolds, their wrists chained to the ceiling above with leather cuffs, both fixed in the centre of the room.

Then in walked Courtney, clad in a latex catsuit, leather knee boots and corset, all black. The catsuit accentuated every part of her amazing body, it's tightness leaving nothing to the imagination. The corset pushed up full firm tits, making them appear even larger. Her blonde hair was in a high ponytail, and her makeup was just some simple red lipstick.

Walking in she stopped, hands on hips, and surveyed them both, she loved them so much. Their naturally submissive nature, their muscular, toned bodies, big cocks, great asses and that fact of course that they were hers. They were both incredibly similar in appearance, Damien’s cock was bigger by about an inch, but Shayne was far more muscular, but both had tight butts that she loved to play with. Don’t get me wrong loved to punish them, but today they’d been good, today was fun playtime. Well fun for Courtney, but hours of teasing and little chance of cumming for the boys.

Walking over to Damien first, Courtney walked slowly up to him, knowing the creaking over her tight rubber suit was only making their cocks harder and their minds dumber.

“Hey, Dames.” She purred into Damien’s ear, laughing as he shivered. “Open.” At that simple command Damien dutifully opened his mouth, Courtney stuck two latex covered fingers before telling him to suck, which again he complied with. Sucking eagerly on his Mistress’ fingers. Reaching around, she slapped his exposed ass a few times, grinning as he moaned around her fingers. Withdrawing her fingers, she grabbed the back of his hair and forced him into an aggressive kiss, sucking on his submissive tongue while he groaned pleasingly. Pulling away, she removed his blindfold and smiled at his slightly dishevelled hair, wide eyes and lipstick stained mouth: she loved hat look on her slaves.

Moving over to Shayne, she removed his blindfold and licked a long line over his cheek. “Hello Shayne, hard for me again I see?” She asked, rhetorically, as she ran a latex finger down his chest and cupped his balls. 

When he didn’t answer her, Courtney squeezed them. “Y-Yes Mistress.”

“Well answer your Goddess next time, then.” She said, reaching up to pinch his nipples through the latex.

“Yes Mistress. Sorry Mistress.”

“Thought so. Now, how I’m gonna play with you two, this time.” She said as she sashayed her hips as she walked over to the far wall, knowing her boy’s eyes would be glued to her phat latex ass.

The wall was covered in metal racks, full of various toys. From dildos and whips, to lube and vibrators. Tonight, Courtney settled on two bright red ball gags and two vibrating butt plugs. She also decided on an eight inch, realistic looking dildo for herself. Turning back around she showed the boys what she had and they both had to suppress their gasps and moans.


	2. Playing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now they've been Teased, its time for Courtney to begin Playing with them.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! ; )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, Comments & Suggestions are much appreciated.

Courtney smiled at the way her boys reacted to her chosen toys, they reacted the same way every time the butt plugs came out, they were just always excited to use them. All three of them had been shaved fairly recently, so there was no need for that to get in the way of tonight. Strutting back over to them, she stopped about two feet from them and looked them both over. Both Shayne and Damien failed to meet her eye-line, their watch drifted from her latex covered body to the toys and then back to her and she smiled at that – she had taught them well enough to never look directly at her unless instructed otherwise. Eventually, Courtney decided on Damien first walking over to her boyfriend slowly.

“Hey Damien.” She purred, dragging out his name and the man hung on to her every word. Courtney ran her hand gradually down his chest, the latex on latex making an incredibly pleasing sound, until she reached his crotch stopping just above the bottom of his shaft and straightening up again. “Suck.” She said simply, forcing the butt plug into Damien’s mouth, grinning as he sucked greedily on the rubber toy, running his tongue over its entire surface, before his Mistress pulled it out with a wet pop, smirking as a line of spit fell onto his chest.

“Very good, you always did know how to use your tongue.” Courtney replied, winking at Damien as he glowed in her praise. Smirking at the disappointed moan she heard from Shayne.

“Now, let's see if you’re all talk.” she said, walking round behind him, and swatting lightly at his ass cheeks. Bending down to her knees, Courtney reached into Damien’s asshole and spread his ass open. Damien moaned lightly, then shuddered at the sudden cold feeling in hole - Courtney’s spit. Wiping her mouth on the back of her latex covered hand, Courtney worked her saliva further into Damien’s tight hole with two fingers but removing them and easing the butt plug in, their spit making the whole process much quicker. With a wet squelch and a couple of groans from her Damien, his tight hole was now plugged.

Caressing his ass one more time, she walked back in front of Damien, instructing him to open his mouth and pushing the ball gag in. She had to rise on her tiptoes to attach the leather strap around the back on head.

“Back in a minute, Love.” Courtney said, blowing him a kiss, before moving over to Shayne.

“Are you going to behave now, I’d hate to punish you later.” Courtney said, with an equally innocent and evil looking smile.

“Yes Mistress.” Shayne answered back almost immediately.

“Good, now let's get this plug all lubed up. Can’t let Damien play on his own, now can we?”

“No Mistress.” Shayne said, looking over at Damien briefly in his peripherals.

“Good, now suck.” Courtney said, as Shayne lubed up his rubber butt plug. When it was all thoroughly coated, she moved behind him and spread his cheeks. Shayne often misbehaved more than Damien and as a direct result his ass hole was a fair bit loser. Courtney did mind though, it meant she could enjoy a tight almost virgin like bum or a punished, gapping one. “The best of both worlds.” Courtney giggled to herself. It was differently a plus in times like this, as she could quite easily insert Shayne’s plug without any extra lube, but despite that the plug still fit soundly. Moving back to face Shayne, she attached his red ball gag and went back over to her chair in front of the rack of toys, the only chair in the room.

“Pretty simple tonight boys. First one to cum, gets punished. You ready? Doesn’t matter, I am let's go.” Courtney laid out, taking out the remote and starting the plug’s off at a medium speed, revealing in the way their bodies pulled taught at the restaurants as the plugs began vibrating. Leaning back in her chair, she unzipped the crotch zip of catsuit just enough to reveal her pussy, it was a little wet already and Courtney just ran the tip of her finger over her cunt and collected the juices, making a show to the boys, of licking her finger clean. Smiling to herself, she reached behind and grabbed a bottle of lube, only Mistress was allowed proper lube. Courtney squirted liberally onto the eight inch dildo shed’ picked earlier, sliding her hands along its surface until it was coated.

Finally, ready, Courtney angled the dildo, and moaned as the head of the toy penetrated her pussy. She went slowly at first so as to not rush it, she wanted to pace herself. Breathing in, Courtney twisted the toy and pushed the first half into herself, loving how the Boys’ eyes were laser focused on their Mistress’ pussy. 

“I bet you two Butt Sluts wish you could replace this toy. Obviously with your tongues though, not your dicks. Wouldn't want your cum inside me, now would we?” Courtney spoke, smiling as the both tried to muffle ‘No Mistress.’ back to her.

“Hmm, well if we can still talk, then maybe those vibes aren’t fast enough?” Courtney said, putting the butt plugs up to their highest setting.

Both Shayne and Damien forced their bodies forward at the abrupt change, as their asses received the full power of the toys. Enough for the vibrations to start stimulating their prostate, as more pre-cum formed and then ran down the underside of their cocks and onto the concrete floor. Courtney let them enjoy full power for a few moments more, before changing the setting.

“Don’t worry it's still on High, now it’ll just go off in short bursts. Like someone’s fucking you.” Courtney supplied, to her confused boys, and as if on queue a five second long burst shot through them.

These bursts proceeded to happen every few twenty seconds now, with Courtney pushing the remaining four inches of strap-on into her and thrusting in time with her boys’ guttural moans.

Unfortunately for Shayne he was the first to cum, shooting his long sticky ropes of cum almost half across the room, as he screamed behind the gag, his body heaving. Courtney turned off both the vibrating anal plugs as he did so, and removed the dildo quickly from herself, leaving both Damien and her on the edge

“Well done Damien, you’ll get to cum very soon. Shayne, you won't be cumming for the rest of the week, as a punishment.” Courtney said, after sitting up in her chair. Both boys’ let out a moan, a happy one from Damien and a forlorn one from Shayne.

“It’s not all bad Shayne my little anal whore, you’ll get to help the two of us cum.” Courtney said as she walked over to them, “Now let's get you into the next positions.” She continued, reaching up to Shayne’s cuffed wrists first.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Links!](https://linktr.ee/SmutWriter21)


End file.
